


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Series: Dream a Little Dream of Me [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Ethics, Episode Related, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-13
Updated: 2000-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Lindsey ever learn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of episode events.  
> More enemies than frenemies at this point.

"You know I don't like you, right? Because I kind of thought the fact that I want to see you ruined and dragged face down through the seven levels of Hell would have tipped you off by now."  
  
"Well, I want to see you dead, so I guess you could say I'm not your biggest fan, either." Lindsey McDonald unconsciously rubbed his right hand as he spoke. His right hand that wasn't really his hand at all. It was just a piece of plastic made to look like his hand. Thanks to Angel.  
  
"Then why am I here? **Again**? I do have better things to do, you know."  
  
"Like spending that two million dollars you stole?" Lindsey sat up. He ignored the slight chill he felt as the blankets slid down, exposing his bare chest to the night air coming in from the nearby open window.  
  
"Among other things." Angel folded his arms and stood looking down at Lindsey, his gaze dark and brooding.  
  
"So if you hate me so much, why do you keep coming around?" Because he was obsessed. That's what Lindsey's Boss had said. That Angel was obsessed with Lindsey and Lila.  
  
Angel just shrugged in response, his expression impossible to read in the dim light.  
  
"Do you visit Lila at home, too? Or just in the backseat of her car?" The words were out before he could stop them.  
  
"What's the matter, Lindsey? Are you jealous?" Angel smiled, stepping closer to the bed.  
  
"No." Lindsey shook his head in denial. He could feel the pulse pounding in his throat. He knew Angel could hear it. A fact that pissed Lindsey off to no end.  
  
"I think you're lying to me, Lindsey. You know what happens to liars?" Angel stepped closer still.  
  
"Does this fall into the "Angel isn't playing by the old rules anymore" category?" Lindsey resisted the impulse to clutch the blankets to his chest like some terrified virgin sacrifice of yore.  
  
"The old rules weren't really working very well, were they?" Angel reached out and grasped a handful of Lindsey's hair, yanking his head back hard enough to wring a muffled exclamation of pain from the young lawyer.  
  
"Bastard." Lindsey spat out angrily as Angel's fingers tightened.  
  
"Am I hurting you?"  
  
Linsdey said nothing.  
  
"I must be out of practice. Here let me try that again." Angel kept his one hand tangled firmly in Lindsey's hair while he lifted his other hand to gently stroke Lindsey's bare chest.  
  
"Tell me when I'm hurting you." The vampire casually rubbed one tender nipple between his fingers, gradually tightening and twisting his grip til Lindsey could no longer stand it.  
  
"You're hurting me, dammit." He struggled against Angel's grip.  
  
"Here. Let me kiss it and make it all better then." Angel let go and was suddenly there, on the bed with him.  
  
"Yes." Lindsey moaned as he felt Angel's lips on his bare skin. He put shaky hands on Angel's shoulders, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises the next day even on a vampire.  
  
"Do you want me to hurt you some more, Lindsey?" Angel asked softly, raising his head to stare into Lindsey's eyes.  
  
Lindsey stared back. He could feel the cool, silky material of the vampire's shirt under the fingers of his left hand and nothing at all under his right. He'd never feel anything with his right hand again.  
  
"Do your worst." Lindsey challenged, the anger coursing through him. He hated Angel. He wanted Angel. The two feelings were so tangled up together that he wasn't sure one would exist without the other.  
  
"Oh no. I pride myself on always doing my best." Angel pressed his lips against Lindsey's in a surprisingly gentle kiss. He slid his arms around Lindsey, pulling him closer.  
  
"Aren't they the same thing?" He whispered as Angel's lips traveled down his neck, the occasional sharp nip from the vampire's teeth making Lindsey gasp and arch his back.  
  
"I'll let you decide." Angel eased Lindsey's loose pajama bottoms down til they reached his thighs, exposing his cock. It was hard. Needy. Dammit, Lindsey didn't want to be the only one who needed. He lowered his hand to Angel's groin.  
  
"Ah ah." Angel slid down til he was out of reach and began stroking the inside of Lindsey's thighs, til Lindsey wanted to scream.  
  
"Angel..." He groaned, hating himself. Hating Angel.  
  
Angel lowered his head and Lindsey arched his hips upwards eagerly.  
  
"Wouldn't want to rush things." The vampire murmured, his tongue flicking across the sensitive skin of Lindsey's cock teasingly.  
  
"I'd say we've been mortal enemies long enough to skip the introduction and get down to business." Lindsey's breath was coming in sharp panting gasps.  
  
"It's your dream."  
  
"Oh God." Angel's mouth was swallowing him whole. Was that really him promising the vampire his first born child if he just wouldn't stop? If he would just please...oh God... keep doing this forever.  
  
Forever doesn't last though. Lindsey eventually opened his eyes to find Angel staring coolly down at him, still fully clothed, while Lindsey had his pajamas pulled halfway down his legs and dried come all over his stomach and his thighs. Shame flooded him. He'd let Angel win this encounter far too easily. Some big bad lawyer he was.  
  
"I hate you." Lindsey was proud of his level tone.  
  
"Does this mean you're not going to give me your first born after all?" Angel got to his feet, grim amusement shining in his dark eyes.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Try not to call me again for a week or two at least. I have things I need to do."  
  
"I never called you in the first place."  
  
"Then why am I here?"  
  
"Don't worry. You won't be here again. Ever."  
  
"Famous last words. You know what they say about those." Angel laughed softly and Lindsey closed his eyes tightly. This was just a dream, dammit. Some bizarre form of therapy for his subconscious, that was all.  
  
He woke the next morning with a troubled soul and very carefully thought about anything except the previous night as he sipped his coffee.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
